


The Reasons

by BlinkYourEyes



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Death of a death eater, F/M, Paper Cuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlinkYourEyes/pseuds/BlinkYourEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five reasons why Hermione Granger loves Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reasons

Hermione's POV  
1) His bravery:  
I shuddered lightly as I saw the body fall to the ground, lifeless. Smeared blood slept on the death eater mask, marking the white with red. Thud. Another body fell to the ground. Thud. The last one. He looked up from the bodies, and searched the feild for the lord. "Show yourself! Show yourself, you coward! Im not afraid to stand up to you! I'm not afraid anymore!" He yelled. The lord flew out from nowhere,green mist floating around him."I don't have a reason to be afraid!" He screamed again. My heart beat twice as fast, and it suddenly got hot outside, despite the winter air. The dark lord died at the hands of love that night.

2) How he cares:  
I swiped my finger across the paper to quickly, and a single drop of blood rushed out, dripping down my skin slowley. Suddenly a firm hand was holding my finger. I looked up to see him there, looking at the papercut with curiousity. He swiftly pressed his soft lips against the cut, kissing it gently. When he removed his lips, the cut was gone.

3) His smile:  
My laugh rang through the Great Hall, chiming and bouncing off the walls. He turned to me, and looked straight at me. I thought he might scowl, or sneer at me, but instead, he gave a small, shy smile, his lips rising upwards shyly.

4) His voice:  
I eagerly made my way up to the front of the classroom, carrying the small couldron of liquid. I didn't notice where I was going, I crashed right into him, spilling the potion all over him. "Detenion, Miss Granger." His deep voice rang through my ears, like silk.Detention was the one thing on my mind.

5) His eyes:  
I don't mind if he cuts his hair, if he doesn't get strong, if he changes the way he dress's. The only thing I care about, is his eyes. Those are the one thing that I cant live without. The dark, glass-like orbs, that stare into mine. Full of emotions and love, they mean everything to me.

I hope you liked it!


End file.
